The present invention relates to ski bindings in general and in particular to step-in releasable ski bindings of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,752 issued Dec. 20, 1977 to Whitaker et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,752 there is disclosed a step-in releasable ski binding comprising a pair of side-clamping members. The side-clamping members are provided for releasably securing a ski boot to a ski rearward of the toe and forward of the rear of the heel of the ski boot. Located between the side clamping members there is provided a movable trigger member. Located at the rear of the binding there is provided a force unit comprising an overcenter spring assembly movable between a horizontal and a vertical position. A connecting member is provided for connecting the spring assembly of the force unit to the clamping members.
In operation, when the overcenter spring assembly is raised from its horizontal position toward its vertical position, the clamping force of the spring assembly is removed from the clamping members. With the clamping force removed from the clamping members, the clamping members are permitted to be extended outwardly. As the clamping members are extended outwardly, a spring on the trigger member moves the trigger member to a position to be contacted by a ski boot entering the binding causing the trigger member to engage the connecting member. When the spring assembly is returned to its horizontal position for applying a clamping force to the clamping members through the connecting member, the clamping members are held in their open position against the clamping force by the trigger member.
When a skier steps into the binding and presses down on the trigger member, the trigger member disengages from the connecting member. As the trigger member disengages from the connecting member, the clamping force of the overcenter spring assembly closes the clamping members for securing the ski boot to the ski.
The binding disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,752 and briefly described above, is entirely mechanical and requires a movable mechanical trigger member and a downward force for its operation.